


[Fanmix] Indie and Alternative Songs for a Very Popular Ship

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: It kind of follows stony throughout Civil War? On Tony's POV of course. From "we fight a lot but we love each other" to tony realizing maybe steve doesn't like him as much as he likes steve, them fighting, steve leaving, tony being sad, then in denial, then accepting. It is a pretty upbeat fanmix, even if it's pretty angsty.





	[Fanmix] Indie and Alternative Songs for a Very Popular Ship

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

[ on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/duendeverde4/playlist/3FUKKlLBdmsHWKDvdFKtGv)

[ on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-jg09VzfaM&list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs-RJPFaf0YRFBPXEpbhsjPx)

## Tracklist

[Bouncing Souls - Wish Me Well (You Can Go To Hell)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bouncingsouls/wishmewellyoucangotohell.html)

[Mother Mother - Ghosting](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mothermother/ghosting.html)

[The Sounds - No One Sleeps When I'm Awake](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sounds/noonesleepswhenimawake.html)

[The Hoosiers - Who Said Anything (About Falling In Love)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/hoosiers/whosaidanythingaboutfallinginlove.html)

[ Pato Fu - Porque te vas](http://www.metrolyrics.com/porque-te-vas-lyrics-pato-fu.html)

[Scouting For Girls - Elvis Ain't Dead](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/scoutingforgirls/elvisaintdead.html)

[Clarice Falcão - Duet](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/clarice-falc%C3%A3o-duet-lyrics.html)

[Alisson Weiss - How to be alone](https://genius.com/Aw-how-to-be-alone-lyrics)

[The Unlikely Candidates - Trampoline](https://www.musixmatch.com/pt-br/letras/The-Unlikely-Candidates/Trampoline)

[Carl Barât And The Jackals - Let It Rain](https://genius.com/Carl-barat-and-the-jackals-let-it-rain-lyrics)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So i was listening to the fanmixes made for [MJ's Not the Only One With a Man In the Mirror](http://desert-neon.livejournal.com/21270.html) and suddenly i got struck by all the stony feels. So i made this fanmix! I call it "thing I did instead of working on my itpe or bandom-holiday gift" in my head. It can also be called "i wanted to make a podfic so i made a fanmix instead" =p  
> Anyway, i wanted to challenge myself to use more unkown songs, i think i partially hit the mark. I also tried not using so many pop rock songs this time but what can i say, i'm a loser who loves this type of music!  
> One of the songs i cut from this was [ Black Chandelier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvE_Qsz-xtA) by biffy clyro 'cause i felt like everybody must've used this one already. [Here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/porque-te-vas-because-youre-leaving.html-0#songtranslation) you can find the translation to Porque te vas.


End file.
